lifewithderekfandomcom-20200216-history
Dasey
Dasey refers to all aspects of the relationship between''' D'erek and C'asey''' . #Scenes between the two, in general #The flirting banter that fans perceive between the two #The relationships fans believe should happen between them #The friendship/protectiveness they share with each other #The short way of talking about the two characters : Ashley Leggat has mentioned Dasey before. For an interview around the time of the 10th anniversary, Michael Seater also mentions Dasey. Both have alluded to it on their Twitter pages. The world of Dasey can be further explored on YouTube.com and fan fiction sites, as well as other video uploading sites. : Due to Derek and Casey being stepsiblings on a Disney channel, nothing came of the romantic aspect of Dasey. However, many scenes support that the non-existant romance could have success if it were fully explored. Fans of a platonic Dasey have many scenes they can watch over again on websites with uploaded television episodes. : = Note - It should be highlighted, again, that Dasey is a mostly fan-created base, the platonic/sibling relationship aside. Most of the Dasey explicated on this page is for the fan-created perceived flirtation and romantic chemistry between the two. Official information about the show can be found elsewhere on this wiki. = Pivotal Scenes (Romantic Dasey, fan-based) *In the last episode, Derek doesn't want Casey to date his hockey friends and she does not want him to date her sorority sisters. She calls him an annoying brother and he corrects her saying he's her stepbrother. She says it is the same difference and he gives her a look, saying "yeah, alright" with a sad tone of voice. The scene gives off a suspect tone to many Dasey fans. *When Casey's cousin Vicky is in an episode, in the end, Derek gives her a very passionate kiss, his hand gently on her body and his lips softly but passionately kissing her. Vicky looks very much like Casey. The episode's beginning shows Derek calling Vicky hot. *Casey dresses up as Babe Raider and comes down to breakfast in her getup. Derek looks much unnerved and seeing her, milk pours out of the carton. *When Casey helps Derek perform the song for a school talent show, she proceeds to rock on stage and take off her bandana. Dasey fans perceive Derek's gaze at her as a look of awe and/or lust. They proceed to lightly grind against each other. *When fighting and dividing up the house while their parents and siblings are on vacation, they begin circling each other, which many fans claim looks like it could lead to a kiss or that it is "foreplay". The scene ends with Casey bounding up the stairs, Derek's look as he gazes up at her a popular chat point. *A popular scene amongst fans is when Casey is in a gym with Marti and he kneels down in front of her puts a hula hoop around her and says "force field: activated". *After studying with each other all weekend, Casey and Derek walk through the hallway, Derek in his pajamas, everyone staring at them, each only noticing each other. The scene is considered by some non-platonic Dasey fans to be the moment when everyone understands Derek and Casey's feelings for each other. *When Nora and George are engaged and Casey and Derek are trying to break them up, Derek asks Casey if they can't stand each other, and touches her hand. Although she brings her hand back closer to her body, this is considered a notable Dasey moment. *While dealing with their younger siblings by themselves, Casey asks Derek if the kids are okay. They have a short conversation reminiscent to that of a married couple. *Casey and Derek are locked in the bathroom and spray white substances at each other. Their positions around each other are also considered sexual by many. *One day, Derek plays a trick on her and she must come down wearing Derek's shirt and deodorant. To many, the scene plays out in an alternate reality as Nora catching Casey after having obviously spent the night with Derek. Derek is seconds later pleased she is wearing his shirt. *The intro shows Derek playing with Casey's ear, and she turns and he gives a goofy grin and it almost seems to fans as if they are going to kiss. *In the movie, Derek takes Casey away from Jesse while he is kissing her to dance with her and she is happy about it. *The movie shows Casey and Derek rescuing Marti. They see a bird and the girls call it beautiful and Derek says "not bad" and looks to Casey. Many fans see this as him indirectly communicating to Casey that the bird is beautiful, but she is more beautiful. *The last "Dasey" scene in the movie that goes beyond the canon platonic relationship is a dancing scene, where Derek starts dancing in a roomful of people, seemingly for Casey, and until the scene is interrupted, Casey can only look at Derek with a happy smile on her face. *Derek's protectiveness seems to be more than brotherly to many. Four scenes can be included in here (as well as one extra with Casey): #A soccer coach divulges to Derek, due to Derek's reputation, that he is dating Casey, as well as other soccer players' siblings. Derek, unbeknownst to the coach, looks livid that anyone would hurt Casey. #Casey's prom is ruined, but Derek takes her to it. He has many times he can make fun of her, but cannot go through with any of them in full. A scene also exists afterwards, though not symbolic of Derek's protectiveness, where they stand in front of each other by the prom entrance, and Derek looks at her almost like he wants to kiss her. They almost resamble a couple ready to make their entrance. The scene is popular with non-platonic Dasey fans. #Casey sees Truman kissing a girl and Derek immediately strays away from his date seeing Casey upset and, upset, he confronts Truman and the girl, who ask why he is being so protective of Casey. #Derek wrestles with Sam. When Casey comes into the room, Derek does not want her to be privy to any of the violence and he tells her nothing is going on and tells her to leave. #Derek is about to fight a bully. Casey puts her safety on the line to stop Derek from getting hurt. When they come home later, Derek thanks Casey and they give each other an intense look. Other moments * Casey and Derek frequently have eye contact that perceived as more than familial loving. * Frequent, unnecessary physical contact. * Derek is known to frequently film Casey, for no reason. Category:Relationship Category:Main Characters